Ueniam et Obliuionem
by Dimitri's Luva
Summary: The Cullens left and Bella changed, not necessarily for the worse. The Volturi catch wind that a human knows of their existence. They come to Forks, only to find out that Aro and Charlie are mates. So off go the Swans to Volterra! Rated M just 'cause I'm paranoid! :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I unfortunately, don't own Twilight. If I did, Bella would have ended up with Jasper, Peter or Caius. **

It's been around 4 months since the fucking Cullens left. I used to be depressed over them a while ago until Jacob helped me. He's like my own personal sun, always there to brighten up a dull day.

It turned out that he was a ... werewolf. Not one of those that turn into a wolf on full moons. He can become a wolf whenever he wants. Looks like the supernatural just can't get enough of me!

Well, I've changed. I wasn't the demure, shy little girl that needed rescuing from the big ol' vampires. I am "unladylike", rude at times, curse like a sailor, drink and hang out with werewolves. As Paul puts it, I have spunk now.

Oh, Paul is in Jake's pack with Jared, Embry, Quil and Sam. They're all sweet and caring. They protect Forks and the rez from all the evil vampires. But their main concern right now is Icky Vicky.

Man, that bitch never gave up! It was really worrying me. Sure, they're big bad wolves, but I had seen vampires in action. They were wild and vicious. They never forget and never ever forgave.

Back to the present. Right now, I was looking for a yummy recipe for fish. I swear, we have enough fish to last a couple of years.

Just then, the door bell rand. I ran downstairs to get it, thinking it was Jake. But imagine my surprise when I see who it really was...

**AN: Sorry about the cliffie guys! I just couldn't resist it. :D If you like it, then click the like button below and/ or review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the late update guys! I was out of town for a while, then I was sick, then I had too much homework. So so so so sorry!**

It was the Volturi. The rulers of the vampy world. What the fuck did they want with me; a lowly human? Then I remembered what the Volturi do and then I recalled the only vampire rule; always protect the secret.

Oh fuck! I'm either gonna die or be changed into a vampire! I'll never see my overgrown wolfy man- boys again! That cannot happen!

Just then, Dad came up from behind me and said, "Who are these people Bells? Aren't you gonna let them in?"

No dad! So not the time!

I turn back around to face my doom (literally)! Only to see the pasty dude in the middle making googly eyes with my dad. But Dad doesn't roll that way! Or does he? **(DUN DUN DUUUNNN!) **Is that why him and Renée split? Oh my god! That's just so wrong on so many levels!

I cleared my throat and said, "So. What do you want from me?" Then the dude said, "Well, human-" "Bella", I interrupted. "Right. Bella. We are the Volturi. We discovered something very... interesting pertaining you and your father. Do you mind if we come in?" Oh hell yeah I do! That's what I should have said. But instead I went, "Uh... Yeah I guess?"

The group of vamps followed us into the living room. The three dudes in the middle sat down on the couch and Dad preferred to sit in the armchair and the other people/ vamps decided to stand against the wall. I on the other hand, perched on the arm of Dad's armchair.

"Right", Googly Eyes Dude began. "Mr..." "Swan" Dad completed. "OK. Mr. Swan. You see, we are not humans. We are... vampires." "OK" replied Dad. Now I see where I get my weirdness from. "OK?! OK?! That's how you reply when a random person tells you they're a vampire?!" "Yo, googly eyes dude! Don't yell at my dad. We, Swans just roll that way, 'kay? You don't like it, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it."

Googly Eyes Dude just stared at me and then said, "Wait... what did you just call me?" "Googly Eyes Dude. Your eyes are really creepy and they sort of pop out. Like I said, creepy. Besides, what do you need to talk to us about?"

He replied, "My name is Aro, and these are Caius and Marcus. You see Bella and Mr. Swan-" "Charlie" interrupted Dad. "Okay, you see Charlie, the vampire world has this thing called mates. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, they do... You become whatever they needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. And we both are mates, Charlie." Then, Dad just rushed to him and kissed! Ugh! Some things just can't be unseen...

"'kay. Moving on... So you want to give up our lives and come with you to Volterra and be changed into indestructible immortal vampires? Sure, I'm in." I said shrugging. "Well, it looks like we're going to Volterra.

Aro smiled and said, "Fantastico! Go pack whatever you need other than clothes. Tose can be bought in Italy. Just things of sentimental value." I ran upstairs and got my duffel bag out and packed it with a few pictures of me with the pack, me with Phil and Renée, me and the friends at school. I didn't need anything else. I got downstairs and saw that everyone was waiting on me. I said, "Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get to Volterra." Well graceful, indestructible immortal Bella, here I come...


End file.
